Contagious
by mwendyr
Summary: Alex becomes infected. Sequel to The Antagonist. C4 & C5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: PostEp for The Healer. Sequel to The Antagonist

Pairing: Mike/Alex

Spoilers: The Healer & Vacancy - _This one features scenes from the episode, The Healer. _

Disclaimer: I don't own CI or the episode. Credit goes to Dick Wolf and the writer who wrote this fantastic episode (Marlane Gomard Meyer), which ironically is MGM.

Series: Part of my Mike/Alex series. Check out my profile page for the other titles.

A/N - The Healer is one of my favourite episodes.

**Contagious**

_Mike is looking at the body whilst scratching a severely red arm, that has an awful rash on it. Carolyn and Rodgers look at him with concern. "Are you alright, Detective?" Rogers asked, looking concerned at his constant arm scratching. _

_"Mmm?" He asked, turning around, still holding his arm, which he looks at. Letting go of his arm he said, "Yeah, I've got a rash." _

_"You mind if I look?" Rogers asked, curious to see what's wrong. _

_"Go ahead." he said, holding his arm and trying to hide his embarrassment by pulling a face at his partner. Rogers looks at his arm carefully. _

_"It might be Impataigo." she told him as she put her arm to his forehead, checking his temperature. "You feel feverish?" she asked it but it was more of a statement and Mike nodded. "If you want I could examine you." _

_Mike snorted, "Uh, yeah. Well, maybe when I'm dead. I got a cold, Rogers!" Trying his best to convince her but she wasn't so sure but she let the subject drop and they continued with the case. _

-------------------------------

_Whilst Carolyn and Mike were looking through year books, Mike was scratching his arms again. Carolyn looked at him with concern. "Have you seen a Doctor yet?" she asked, _

_"Yeah, those jokers at the HMO, they tossed a coin; heads was lime disease, tails was shingles." _

_"Well, it started right after we saw Lydia." Carolyn told him and Mike rolled his eyes. "She warned you." _

_"Oooooh, a spell!" he mocked. "Listen, what I don't believe won't hurt me." _

-------------------------------

Alex looked at him as he sat on her sofa, covered in red rashes. She refused to go anywhere near him, concerned it was contagious. "You know you should really see a Doctor." she told him, sitting down on the sofa but not allowing herself to touch his skin.

"Yeah, so everyone keeps telling me. I've just got a cold." he told her, insistently. "You don't have to avoid me."

Alex looked at him as if to say he was having a laugh and pulling her leg. "I don't wanna catch it." she cringed at the thought. Without her knowing he kissed her cheek and Alex shook her head at him, leaning away. The phone rang stopping them both from continuing. Alex grinned at him and stood up to answer the phone. "Eames... Yes... When will it be?... Alright. Thank you." Alex put the phone down and Mike looked at her with curiosity. She sat back down and looked at him. "Harris' trail starts next week. Carver wants you there to testify." she told him and he nodded, suddenly not in the mood to talk.

It had been hard for him to do that to someone who was once his best friend but he didn't feel like he had a choice and he knew he didn't want it to happen again and he definitely didn't want him to attack Alex like that again, verbally or physically. As soon as the evidence collected from his home had been shown, Harris had been arrested for the assault of a Police Officer. So now all he could hope for was a quick trial. Mike had stayed with Alex until he was almost completely better, even when the tape had been removed from his apartment and he could go back there. Telling themselves it would be easier on him to wait until he could do everything himself again. He'd only just really got better and this was his first case back.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, telling him that she'd be there with him if he wanted her to; wordlessly. He offered her a smile, which quickly turned into a grin when he realised she had her hand on him and she removed it, laughing at her, he quickly kissed her again.

------------------------------

_"Oh, yes I see. I recognise." Mama Louise told Mike as she studied his hand carefully after Carolyn had insisted he got to see a specialist once they'd discovered that this had happened before. _

_"Yeah?" Mike asked, "Can you do something about it?" _

_"I think so." she told him, giving him hope. "Did you touch anything in that woman's place?" she asked as she walked to a cupbard_

_"Just her nurses bag, I think." Mike replied as he turned to Carolyn. _

_"Yeah, I touched it too, nothing happened." Carolyn was thoughtful for a moment and then she turned to Mike. "What about the candle she dropped?" _

_Mike turned to her in realisation, "I picked it up for her." _

_"Oh, a gentleman." Mama Louise said, impressed. "That is how she tricked you." She passed him a bottle of white liquid. _

_"It's not ground up toadstools is it?" Mike joked. _

_Mama Louise smiled, appreciating the joke and she chuckled. "It's Calamine Lotion. She put Poison Ivy all on the candle. You have a very bad allergic reaction." Mike felt relieved. "Your doctor will give you a pill for your fever and your tummy ache." _

_Mike shook the bottle, amused. "Poison Ivy." _

--------------------------------

Bobby and Alex were at their desk finishing off the paperwork of a recent case where a bridesmaid was killed in a hotel room by method actor. The case had been a little hard on Alex when she'd pushed a suspect into a false confession. So she was more than happy when it was finally over and they'd caught the right one and the false confession no longer held any weight. Bobby was watching her carefully and he was growing concerned with the way she was she seemed to be a little red skinned and was scratching different parts of her body; her arms, neck and it seemed to be her knees as well.

When he saw her scratch her nose he'd had enough. "Eames, are you alright?"

She looked up at him with a puzzled expression on him. "I'm fine." Not really sure why he was asking. She started scratching her neck and she noticed he was still looking at her. "What?"

"Have you got the same thing Logan has? I-it would make sense if you did." Bobby said to her, she frowned "Poison Ivy." Bobby said, completing the thought for her. Her hand stopped moving as she realised what he was saying.

Alex groaned, "Oh no!" Bobby couldn't help but find it a little funny, although he didn't like to see her in any pain. "That explains why it's hot in here!" She looked around the room trying to spot Mike but she couldn't, which meant he was still working his case and was either out or in interrogation. She turned back to Bobby, her frustration was evident. Scratching her arms again she looked at him, annoyed. "Great." she mumbled to herself, "Just great."

"Maybe Logan still has some of that Calamine Lotion left?" Bobby suggested, trying to be helpful.

Alex stood up and looked at her partner, "I am going to kill him!" she then turned on her heels and rushed off towards the female toilets. Bobby watched her leave, suddenly wondering if he should warn Mike or not.

Once she reached the toilets she began to wash her hands as if she could wash it off. She knew she was being stupid but now she knew about it the itching seemed worse. Turning the tap off in frustration, she sighed, and started scratching her arms again. Stopping as soon as she realised that that was making it worse. She put her arms down at her sides and stood there just trying to relax, knowing that she was over-reacting. Trying to tell herself she could deal with it. She wanted to rub her face but she was trying desperately not to, not wanting to look like some kind of red lobster tomorrow. She knew what she had to do. She had to go and see her doctor but she didn't move. It would be embarrassing to go back out into the squadroom, everyone must have noticed what she was doing even if she hadn't. Looking at the door, she tried to tell herself that she was strong and that she was to go there and continue with her work until clocking out time at least. Mentally preparing herself, she stepped outside in a breeze of confidence, not giving eye contact to anyone, she just sat back down at her desk and continued with her work regardless.

As soon as she saw Mike go to his desk she had doubts about staying where she was. It looked like they'd completed their case, she could tell from the way Carver was talking about deals and arraignments. She wondered briefly if she should confront Mike there but she didn't want to be the girlfriend who caused a scene, even if he did infect her with poison ivy, although she knew it was unintentional, it still itched like hell.

When clocking time finally arrived, Alex almost leapt out of her seat. Catching herself before she did though, she maintained her calm exterior and went about carefully putting her things away and getting her coat. "You're going?" Bobby asked. Alex nodded, there was no way she was going to change her mind, this was the time she'd promised herself she'd stay till, she'd done it so she was going home. "On time?" He couldn't believe it, they never left the office on time.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, as she pulled her coat on and made sure she had her car keys.

Bobby held up his hands, "No reason." She looked at him, knowing that wasn't true. He watched her as she grabbed her bag and walked straight out of the squadroom. Bobby realised that she was probably in pain and she wasn't the kind of person who liked to show it. Bobby looked round to Mike's desk and saw that he was concentrating hard on something on his desk, presumably his work. Bobby made a quick decision and went over to him.

Mike looked up when he felt Bobby's presence. "What can I do for you?" Mike asked, Bobby never wandered over to people's desk for idle chit chat.

"It's Eames." Bobby said, causing Mike to look worried.

"Is she alright?" Mike asked, concerned when he couldn't see her at her desk. Bobby noticed he was looking in that direction and nodded.

"She's just gone home." Bobby told him, but the concern didn't leave Mike's face and that was because Bobby still wouldn't come to his desk for chat about his partner either. "I think she's caught your..." Bobby pointed to Mike's rashes. "Infection."

Mike looked down at his hands and then sighed. "Oh." He looked at Bobby and pulled a face. "Ouch." Mike stood up and quickly pulled his things together. He nodded at Bobby, who nodded back and walked back to his desk. Mike looked at Carolyn. "I gotta go. I'll do this tomorrow." Mike didn't give her chance to agree or disagree, he was already heading out the door. Carolyn wanted to call him back but it was too late, he was gone. She looked at her watch and shrugged since it was late in the day and he did say he'd do it tomorrow and looking at his desk she could see that he'd nearly completed it so she grabbed the final folder and filled it out for him.

------------------------------

TBC

I've gotta say whilst I was writing this one I've been itching all over. LOL. That's the wierdest reaction. Every single body part mentioned in this chapter I have ended up scratching. I'm still itching now, so I think I'm going to need a shower. LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just to point out I don't know if Poison Ivy is contagious but for this story it is.

**Contagious**

The only thing Mike really ensured that he had with him was the Calamine Lotion, specifically because he knew that without it he wasn't going to be allowed into her house. He expected her to be a little annoyed with him. He was with himself, granted that ever since he'd found it was Poison Ivy he'd not touched her but before he knew it was that he had really believed it was a cold, or some kind of bug and he didn't think that it was catching. He wished he'd listened to her when she told him not to give it to her.

Sighing he rang her doorbell and waited for a response; of any kind. It didn't come for a minute or so and then he heard her speaking to him through the door, "Go away, Mike!" she definitely sounded annoyed, and clearly she'd looked through the peephole before answering.

"Alex, come on. I'm sorry." He tried but the door didn't open.

"I'm not opening this door Mike Logan, so you might as well go home!" She shouted through the door. Yep, she was pissed off at him.

Mike sighed, "I've got the Calamine Lotion for you." There was no answer. "Please, I am sorry."

Finally, the door opened slightly and Alex peered round it looking at him, a stern look on her face. "I itch all over." she told him, annoyed.

Mike pulled an apologetic face, "Please let me in."

Still not smiling at him or showing any kind of positive attitude, she opened the door fully and allowed him into the house. He walked in and watched her as she closed the door. Taking in her appearance he realised why she was so mad. She was red all over her arms, her neck and her face, and since she was wearing a dressing gown he could see that her knees had rashes on them as well. He opened his arms out wide to her and said, "Give it me back." It was the best thing he could have said because her resolve crumbled and she accepted it, moving into his embrace as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Do you really have the lotion?" she asked, mumbling into his chest.

Mike snorted, "Yes, I do." He kissed her hair as it was the only part he could reach. Unwrapping one arm from around her he reached into his coat pocket and pulled the bottle out from it. He handed it to her and she let go of him.

Finally smiling at him she said, "Thank you."

"Got any hard to reach places?" Mike asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her with a wicked grin on his face.

"No." she said, with a small laugh as she turned and headed for her bathroom. Mike watch her leave and chuckled to himself.

When she returned from the bathroom she had an almost white complexion from the lotion and she handed back the bottle to him. She sat down on the sofa as he began to dab himself with some of the lotion. She watched him for a moment and then leaned back, closing her eyes. A sudden thought hit her about tomorrow. She dreaded the idea of going to work looking like that. "Are you going to work tomorrow?" Mike asked, making her look up wondering if he was psychic and shook it off. It must have been obvious what she was thinking about although this wasn't the first time she'd considered that with him.

"I'm calling in sick." Was the answer she gave him at the same time she made that decision. Mike sat down next to her and nodded. It was what he would've done if his had been as widespread as hers and she seemed to look more feverish than he did. She really didn't look well at all and he was concerned for her.

"Have you been to see a Doctor?" Mike asked.

Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow and snorted. "You can't really ask me that since you refused to go when everyone was telling you." Mike looked away from her for a moment, considering that and then she added, "And no, I haven't."

"I realise who it's coming from but you really should go." He told her and she looked at him for a moment before shaking her head to say 'no'. "Alex, you really don't look well and I'll bet you've got stomach ache. Am I right?" Alex nodded, "Well the doc gave me some medicine for that."

"Was it prescription?" she asked, really hoping it wasn't but Mike nodded. Alex could feel herself groaning before she physically did so. "Great." she mumbled.

"Listen, I really am sorry." he told her, sincerely.

"I know." she said softly, as she pulled her legs up to curl into a ball. "I know." He sat back into the sofa and put his arm gently around her. They stayed like that for quite a while, just sitting quietly. Not saying anything and not really feeling the need to.

---------------------------

The next day Alex went to see the doctor and was given the same medicine Mike had been prescribed. After having the morning off work to do that she actually felt much better and when she looked in the mirror she noticed that the rashes weren't as red anymore. Deciding she was better off getting her stacks of paperwork done she went in.

She had half expected everyone to say something sarcastic to her, look up when she walked in or ask her how she was. Neither of those things happened, the only people who asked how she was were Bobby, Carolyn and Deakins. Getting her head down into work she barely noticed anyone around her at all until Bobby said, "Eames, are you alright?"

The first thought that came to Alex's mind was that he was becoming a broken record. She just offered a polite yet fake smile. "I'm fine."

Bobby was about to ask another question when he heard Deakins call out their names from his office. Looking up, Bobby saw that he was waiting for them. Alex looked at him and then sighed, standing up they headed for his office.

They walked into the office to see Mike and Carolyn there as well. "What's going on?" Bobby asked when he saw the unhappy look on his friends faces.

"You're never gonna guess where they're considering sending us on!" Mike said, sarcastically. Clearly whatever it was, wasn't good. Looking at Alex he said, "You really don't wanna know. Your fever will rise!" Mike added, animatedly. Bobby stood there for a moment actually trying to guess what Mike was talking about but for some reason he couldn't come up with an answer. He looked at them with a blank expression. "No?" Mike asked, wondering if he'd come up with one. "Okay, get this, they want to send us on a team building excercise out in the wild."

Bobby looked at Deakins for some kind of explanation. "The chief of D's has heard of a scheme that helps promote team bonding by sending them out to a different kind of environment where you have to solve problems together." Deakins explained, he didn't sound fond of the idea himself but if that's what he was told to do, that's what he'd do.

Mike snorted, "He likes this idea?"

"Yes and he wants to put it to 'good use' starting with Major Case." Deakins continued, watching with concern as Alex seemed to look ill at the thought.

Alex groaned as she looked for a chair to sit on. "Is this for real?" she asked no one in particular.

"Actually, I - I like the idea." Bobby said after he'd thought about it. "It would be st-stimulating to be solving puzzles and problems in a different envrionment."

"I knew you'd like it, Sherlock!" Alex said, sarcastically but Bobby knew she hadn't meant that as insulting - it was just her way. Mike snorted a laugh of amusement but Deakins wasn't amused at all.

"I want you all to follow his example." he said, pointing at Bobby. "Because as soon as we get the dates, you four are the ones he's sending out first."

"Seriously?" Mike asked, incredulously. He didn't want to be on the guinea pig team, hell he didn't want to be on any of them. Deakins looked at him with his best serious expression. "Okay, it's serious then." He then nodded to say he'd go and do as he's told.

Carolyn finally chose that moment to speak up, wanting to show her support. "I think it sounds interesting." Mike looked at her with curiosity and she shrugged. "I do."

They all looked at Alex, who in the last few seconds had leaned forward and put her head into her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. "It's not that bad, Eames." Bobby said, quietly but Alex didn't reply.

Deakins looked at Mike, wondering about the poison-ivy. "You didn't have it that bad, did you?"

Mike shook his head in response and then spoke to her, "Alex, you alright?" When she didn't answer again, his concern grew tenfold and he crossed the distance between them and bent over to pull her hands away from her face. When he did he could see she was trying to focus on him but she was having difficulty. "You okay?"

"Eames?" Bobby asked, walking a little closer to her as well. Alex tried to look at him but that was a bad move as soon as she did the whole world went black for her. Mike managed to stop her from hitting the floor. As gently as he could he lowered her the rest of the way to the ground. "Uh, we need a medic!" Bobby called out and just for good measure Carolyn headed out the door to ensure that one was called.

"I don't understand why she has it this severe. I didn't." Mike said, almost to himself as he gently held Alex on the floor of Deakins office.

Bobby wanted to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but refrained from doing so, choosing to simply say, "Everyone reacts differently."

Deakins, however, did put a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder as the medics arrived with Carolyn closely behind them. This was Deakins' way of telling Mike that he had to step back and allow them to help her. Mike nodded and stood up, watching as they began examining her to find out what was wrong and what information they'd need to tell EMS if they ended up being called out, which looked likely.

----------------------------

TBC

I'm not always evil, I swear! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Podie1** - Yes, the part about the survival game was a set-up for another story in this series, although not necessarily the next one ;)

Yes, I am taking an artistic licence and I'm proud of it. Besides, it doesn't necessarily have to be scientifically correct, does it? LOL.

**Contagious**

The waiting room, although full, was probably the most verbally silent room in the hospital. Mike was sitting back in his seat, lost in thought and trying desperately to hide his emotions from everyone else. Bobby, who was also lost in thought, was unwittingly making his emotions obvious to everyone in the room, wondering if there was something he could have done to prevent this; he'd known something was wrong earlier but she had insisted he drop it. Carolyn and Deakins were the only ones in the room that looked 'awake'. Then, of course, Mike had called John Eames (her father) to let him know what was going on and he had arrived almost immediately after the phone call had been made and John had been with his son Eric at the time, so he was there as well. The worry clear on both of their faces as they had now been forced to wait for 2 hours since they'd arrived at the hospital. There was no one else in the room but since it was a small room, it probably couldn't fit many more in it.

There was a clock on the wall that continued with its constant tick tocks reminding them all of how much time was passing and just how slowly it seemed to be trailing on; like a snail trying to cross a meadow. The sounds of life coming from the coridor outside, the buzz of people moving quickly trying to find where they are meant to be and the shrills of phones ringing where people were hanging on the other end of the line being made to wait for someone to answer and the cries of people who were in pain, grieving or just simply lost. So, even if no one was talking in the room, there still was sound.

Sound that was starting to grate on Mike Logan's last nerve.

He couldn't remove the image of Alex falling from her chair as her conciousness slipped away from her, and he couldn't stop the guilt he was feeling as he blamed himself for what was happening to her right now. Even if he couldn't understand why she was reacting so badly to it, it didn't change the fact that he felt it was his fault. He _knew _it was his fault and he felt so helpless sitting in the waiting room as they _waited _for a doctor, a nurse, anyone to come and tell them what was going on.

As if on cue John Eames finally chose to speak up, softly, "Stop blaming yourself, son." John cleared his throat a little as it complained at it's sudden and unexpected use. Mike looked up at him in surprise. Had he been speaking out aloud? Was he that obvious? He knew it was aimed at him because of the way John was looking at him.

Mike shook his head at him, he couldn't stop doing that. "I'm the one who had it first, I'm the one who gave it to her in the first place." Mike's voice was deep, low and almost inaudible but he was heard by everyone in the room. Mike was slowly rubbing his face with his hand with his frustration.

"Did you give to her on purpose?" John asked.

"No!" Mike answered quickly, taken back by his suggestion. He would never do that to her on purpose.

"Then it's not your fault." John told him, being rational. Mike looked away from him, sighing. John could tell that he wasn't getting through. "Bobby, tell him." He turned to Alex's partner, dragging Bobby out of his own thoughts and reflections.

Bobby looked at Mike and Mike leveled a stare at him, daring him to have a go. "I-It wouldn't do any good. There is nothing we can do to change his mind." Bobby told John, who looked disappointed. Bobby then turned to Mike, "But it isn't really your fault and even if we can't change your mind, you should know that she couldn't a-and wouldn't blame you."

Eric snorted, "She'll probably kick your ass for saying as much." That earned a laugh from a few in the room.

"Mike." Carolyn said, grabbing the attention of her partner, "The person at fault here is Lydia Wyatt." Mike could understand what they were all saying but the only one who was going to convince him was Alex and they still didn't even know how she was.

Everyone fell back into that silence, the one that everyone seems to prefer to the chatting because despite the fact that the silence is uncomfortable, the chatting tends to be worse at times like this. A tapping sound began to erupt in the room and everyone looked at the source; Eric Eames. He was tapping his wedding ring on the wooden arm of the chair, creating a musical beat with actually good timing. He noticed everyone watching and then stopped, "Sorry, old habit." He then put his hands together and tried to still them.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Deakins asked, getting more uncomfortable in his seat as he began to fiddle with his watch band where the two metal pieces clasp together. Opening it, closing it, opening it, closing it.

"They're probably doing a thorough examination." Carolyn said hopeful, meaning that when someone did arrive to tell them what was going on they'd get a detailed description as opposed to a small summary without explanation.

"You think they would at least let us know if she was okay." Mike said, quietly. Everybody nodded but no one really believed that would happen.

Bobby was just about to speak when they heard a noise at the door. All looking round to see the door handle moving and someone peak around the door. "Is this the waiting room?" A young girl asked. Everyone sunk back into their chairs when they realised it was just another patient or visitor.

"Yes, it is." Carolyn replied, when no one else would. Mike let out a very audible sigh in frustration as the young girl walked into the room and picked out the only available chair, next to Deakins.

The girl looked at them and took in their tired and worried expressions. "Are you all visiting?" She asked, wanting to make conversation with someone to ease her own anxiety.

"Yeah." Mike said, and then added with sarcasm, "We're the Motley Crew." Hoping that would deter the girl from any further conversation and it did the trick but it also earned Mike a few unappreciated stares and eye rolls from everyone else in the room.

------------------------------

It seemed that they were destined to wait forever, the young girl who had come to the waiting room had since been called out by a nurse and left the room. They were all beginning to think they'd been forgotton about.

Eric had continued his tapping on the chair with his ring.

Deakins had continued fiddling with his watch.

Mike had continued with silently berating himself for causing Alex harm.

John had continued trying to convince Mike that it wasn't his fault.

Bobby had continued to consider what he could have done to help Alex.

Carolyn had actually been pondering the power of voodoo.

All these things they were doing were instantly dropped the moment a man, looking very much like a Doctor, walked into the room. "I'm looking for a family member of Alex Eames." He said, politely as he held a clipboard in his hand, which Bobby presumed were notes on her.

"We're all family here." John said, looking at everyone in the room and then back at the Doctor. John knew that there was no way Mike was gonna let him leave with the Doctor anyway and to be honest John wouldn't try.

The Doctor looked at them all and then took a seat. "Alright, My name is Doctor Williamson." They all nodded and he took a quick look at his notes. "I've run every test that I can think of at this point apart from surgical exploration and although some results won't be back for a few days." He looked at them, hoping he was getting the message through to them. "I can tell you now that although her reaction to the poison ivy seems severe it's not going to be life threatening or cause any permanent problems. She didn't inhale it so I have no concerns over her respiratory systems."

He watched as everybody in the room seemed to breath a sigh of relief. "I can also tell you that she also appears to be suffering from the flu, which is what has been elevating her fever. And because her body is trying to fight two infections it caused her to collapse. We've given her some anti-biotics to help her immune system combat the flu. I just want to keep her here overnight for some observation."

"How come it took you this long?" Mike asked, he'd expected something else, something big.

"Because I had to rule out other possibilities including Impataigo and other viral infections." He explained, completely understanding Mike's question.

"Can we see her?" Eric asked.

Williamson nodded, "Yes, but she is resting so I only really want one of you in there." He noticed that they all seemed eager to see her and although that was nice thing to see for one of his patients, he didn't want them to crowd her or wake her up because he wanted her to get better and for her to do that she needed to sleep.

Bobby looked at Mike and silently indicated that he thought Mike should go but Mike looked at John, "You go." he told him.

John shook his head, "No, I'm alright. I think you're the one who needs to see her more."

"Is this about me blaming myself again?" Mike asked, knowing what John's motives were.

John nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Yes." Mike nodded and stood up to follow the Doctor out. "But you can give her a kiss for me." John added as Mike left the room.

----------

Mike walked into the hospital room and the first thing he noticed was the nurse putting up a drip for her IV. He followed the leads all the way to Alex, who was looking almost as white as the sheets, and she would be if it weren't for the rashes on her arms and neck. The nurse noticed him and smiled at him in greeting, she then left the room and he was on his own. Mike walked over to the bed and sighed, this certainly wasn't easing the guilt that was threatening to rise up and knock him over. He silently took her hand and rubbed her fingers.

Leaning over he gave her that kiss from John; a small kiss on her forehead. And one from him, a more loving kiss on her cheek. He stayed stood next to her bed, watching her as her chest rose when she inhaled and fell when she exhaled. The sound of her breathing was somehow a comfort to him, and he hoped that she really did get better soon so he could start apologising profusely.

-----------------------------------

TBC

What do you think so far? I do promise that it's not all angsty. I can never hold on to that stuff for long. I like writing it but it's too emotional and I'm too sensitive to keep it up. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Contagious**

Mike had given up on standing after about 15 minutes of it, after that he had opted for the chair next to her bed. He knew that Doctor Williamson didn't really want him in the room for long but he sure as hell wasn't going to volunteer to leave. Somebody would have to come and fetch him because that would be what it'd take to get him to leave her side right now.

Hiis own rashes had all but faded, it itched in small places but all he had to do was dab on some Calamine Lotion and he was okay but when he looked at her rashes and the IV tube attached to her arm all he could think of was that he had somehow got lucky and it had been him who had been cocky in the first place.

Was it really meant to be this hard? The only thing Mike knew at this point was that John, Eric and Bobby had been right and that she wouldn't blame him but that didn't stop him from blaming himself. He had told her that it was his instinct to protect and here he was doing the opposite to that.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, he just kept watching or at least that's what he thought he was doing but when he began to feel something on his hand he had this feeling of darkness around him...

He had actually fallen to sleep, his head on her bed near her waist, still holding her hand. But her hand was now moving and holding his as well. Mike lifted his head up and noticed that she was concious. "Alex?" he croaked, his vioce still asleep, which surprised him because he hadn't really known he was asleep. Alex didn't respond verbally, she just moved her hand to touch his head and nodded hers. Mike sat up a little more and moved to get closer to her face, taking in her pained expression.

Her breathing didn't seem so calm anymore as she took in where she was and the worried look on Mike's face. "Whe..." She tried to speak but she couldn't. But with determination she managed to say something. "What's... going on?"

"You're in hospital after you collapsed in Deakins office. You remember?" Mike explained to her as calmly as he could without showing his own emotions. His weren't important.

Alex slowly shook her head. "Why?" she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Poison Ivy." Mike told her, unable to hide the guilt in his voice, "And the flu." he added after a beat.

Looking at him she smiled, "That explains why I feel like crap." she said, her voice had gained some strength and she'd managed to say that sentence without resorting to whispers or croaking. Mike laughed.

"Yeah, you got the double whammy." he told her with a smile, thankful that she seemed to be okay. They looked at each other and he could see that she looked tired and he wondered briefly if he'd been the one to wake her up. Another fault to add to his list.

His guilt must have been written all over his face because Alex lifted up a hand and lightly touched his cheek. "Stop blaming yourself."

He looked at her and he shouldn't have been surprised that she said it, everyone had told him as much, but he still was. "Yeah, that's what your Dad said."

Alex smiled, "He's smart you know." she said it with a hint of sarcasm so that Mike couldn't tell if it was right or not. "You should listen to him." Mike didn't answer he just gave her a small, apologetic smile. "Look, don't make me hit you." She said, trying to be aggressive but with her voice was too hoarse for it to come out right. "You didn't give me the flu did you?"

Mike shook his head, "No, but..."

"No 'buts'! It _is _the flu season." Mike didn't want to argue with her so he nodded, showing his agreement as best as he could. She looked at him for a moment and realised she wasn't going to get through to him right now, so she'd have to wait till she was out of hospital. "How come you're still here?"

Mike was taken back by the sudden change in topic. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Alex looked at him, her eyes drooping as she was fighting sleep. "You hate hospitals." She laughed and so did he.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, but you're still here." Alex smiled, remembering what he'd said about the only good thing inside a hospital. She looked at him and he could see that she was almost asleep again, he kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

When he noticed she was trying to stay awake he just said, "Don't." she looked at him with curiosity through sleepy eyes. "You go to sleep." She smiled again, "Even though I hate this place, I'll still be here."

She seemed to fall to sleep quickly as soon as the 'permission' had been given. Mike watched her for a moment but decided that he should leave her to sleep so that he didn't wake her again. Besides he had to find out if everyone else was still actually in that waiting room.

-------------------------------------------

Walking into the waiting room Mike could see that Deakins and Carolyn had left but Bobby, John and Eric had stayed. "Hey." He offered as greeting to the three of them as he sat down on the chair he had been occupying before he went to see Alex.

"How is she?" Bobby asked, concerned. "You've been gone a long time."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Mike replied, not telling them why because they didn't need to know he'd fallen to sleep. "She woke up just a few minutes ago but she's asleep again."

"She woke up?" John asked, and Mike nodded. "How was she?"

"A little disorientated." Mike replied.

"What did she say?" Eric asked, curious.

Mike let out a short but quiet laugh. "That it wasn't my fault." John and Bobby smiled, only imagining how she must have said it. Mike leaned back into his chair and tried to ignore the smug look on Eric's face.

"Be careful, Mike." John warned him. "Eric's one of those 'I told you so' people."

"I am not." Eric complained, giving his father a stern look. Bobby looked at Mike and they shared an amused look. Eric shook his head and after a few beats he looked at Mike and said, "We told you so." Eric then grinned at John, who shook his head, amused at his son's antics.

"So, uh, where did Deakins and Barek go?" Mike asked, looking at the seats that they had been sitting in.

"Jimmy got called back to the office and he gave your partner a lift back." John replied.

"Jeffries hit a break in the case that he's been working." Bobby explained to Mike. Mike nodded as John slowly stood up.

"I'm just going out to make a call. I'll be back." He told them as he headed for the door.

"Dad, you don't have to stay." Eric told him, although he knew it was futile. "Mom's probably worried."

"That's who I'm calling." was the only response Eric recieved as John stepped out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Eric shrugged at Bobby and Mike when they looked at him, amused. "You don't have to stay either." Mike told him and then he looked at Bobby, about to say the same thing but that would definitely be a waste of time. Bobby didn't look like he was moving for anyone. That's what happens when you're partner of 5 years ends up in hospital, you stay until they leave with you. So instead Mike turned back to Eric.

"No, I'll stay." He said it with such resolve that neither men argued with that. Besides why would they, Eric was her brother and they were, as Alex had described, close friends being the two youngest of a large family. After a few moment's of silence Eric said, "So they're only keeping her for one night? That's gotta be good, right?"

"Yes, it's just for observation to see how she responds to the treatment." Bobby replied.

"Trust Alex to be greedy and have the flu _and_ poison ivy." Eric said, joking because clearly Alex isn't a greedy person by nature.

"So you're saying she's trying to out-do me?" Mike asked, sarcastically. Raising an eyebrow and looking at Eric, showing amusement.

"Probably." Eric replied with a laugh, "She always did like to be in first place." Eric was about to tell them about a past event when Alex lost a sparring match on their back yard when the door opened and John returned. "What did Mom say?"

"She said she'd told everyone and I've got about billion messages to give Alex when I speak to her because they can't get anyone to babysit." He told him as he sat down next to Eric. "I said I'd be home soon."

"So you're going?" Mike asked, curious. John nodded, although it didn't look like he was leaving right now since he was getting comfortable in his seat. Mike looked at Eric, "Who's looking after your kids?"

Eric spluttered, "Kids?" Mike eyed him suspiciously and then realised that perhaps Eric was the wrong brother, Mike had lost track of whose children were whose. Eric laughed, "No, I'm the one who doesn't have kids." He looked at them and held up two fingers, "I do two things; beer and women." He looked at their amused faces. "And not necessarily in that order." Mike laughed, nodding. He could fully appreciate that.

"So, you're a ladies man." Bobby said, looking at Eric as he had that happy look on his face, telling Bobby that that was clearly how Eric saw himself.

John started chuckling, "At least he turned out better than what we thought." he said, causing Mike and Bobby to both raise their eyebrows in extreme curiosity, especially since Eric looked ready to kill his father. "We all thought he was gay."

-------------------------------------

John had gone home a little while later (because his wife would need help) and the other three had stayed throughout the whole night. Bobby had been the only one who'd managed to stay awake for most of the night, watching as Eric and Mike both kept falling to sleep, waking up and falling to sleep. Bobby wasn't sure if it was because they were uncomfortable or if it was because they were worried they'd miss out on some news about Alex. Bobby had gone to check on her whilst they had slept and all he'd found was that she was sound asleep, resting comfortably. He hoped that she'd be alright soon because he needed his partner back and Mike seriously needed someone to kick his ass for blaming himself.

It was now morning, and there was now natural light seeping in through the cracks of the blinds that had been drawn last night. Mike had both his legs up on the arm of his chair, and was almost sleeping on his side whilst Eric seemed to slipping further and further into his chair, his legs almost reaching the centre of the room. Bobby had found some interesting books to read and had spent a lot of time reading them, they were now piled next to him as he rested his eyes for a moment without closing them.

Bobby could see that Mike and Eric were beginning to stir and wake up. Eric pulled himself up as Mike began to stretch, unceremoniously. Mike looked at Bobby, who offered a small smile, "What time is it?" Mike asked, yawning.

"A little after 8." Bobby replied.

Eric looked at them both, stretching his muscles as well. "I feel like we've been here for hours!"

Bobby and Mike looked at him, amused. "We have." Bobby told him.

"Oh, well, that explains it." Eric replied, after he finished stretching. "Anyone want a coffee?" he asked, standing up, hoping his legs wouldn't let him down. They both nodded enthusiastically, both desperately needing the caffeine to wake them up. Eric laughed a little and left the room.

"You really think they'll let her out today?" Mike asked Bobby.

Bobby shrugged, "It will depend on her, I think." he replied, "If she's improved."

Mike nodded and then jokingly added, "I hope so because I've got a stiff neck."

-----------------------------

A couple of hours later the three of them were finally allowed to see Alex together instead of just one at a time. When they walked into the room they were surprised to see that Alex was sitting up in bed, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a sandwich in the other. "Hi." she said, greeting. "Please tell me you're all here to take me home?" She sounded desperate.

Eric laughed, "Yeah, that's the plan." he told her, "All we need you to do is hide in the laundry basket and we'll all pretend to be cleaners!" They all laughed and Alex rolled her eyes at him. Mike walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

She looked at him and smiled before turning to them all and saying, "You guys look worse than me! What have you been doing?"

"Sleeping." Eric replied, simply, which confused Alex more. She looked at Bobby, who shrugged, it was true.

"Get this, hospital chairs _aren't _comfortable." Mike said, with sarcasm.

Alex looked at him and then at Eric and Bobby, "You guys stayed here? All night?" They all nodded and Alex smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course we did." Bobby told her sincerely.

"How else would the hospital breakout plan work?" Eric asked, laughing. "We need to be here to pull it off." Alex laughed at her brother as Dr Williamson walked into the room.

"There will be no hospital breakouts." he said with good humor. He walked over to Alex and Mike stepped out of the way, "There's no need for it anyway. I've checked with the staff nurse and we're in agreement that you're free to go home." Alex tried to stop herself from shouting out 'YES'. "But I want you on bed rest." He looked at the three men, "Please make sure she does as I've told her and stays in bed for at least 2 days."

"I'll make sure of that." Mike said, looking at Alex, who once again rolled her eyes.

Williamson nodded and looked back at Alex, "I'm prescribing some anti-biotics since you've responded brilliantly to them and I want you to complete the course." Alex nodded, there was no way she was going to argue with him. She was just happy to be going home. She looked at the guys, who were smiling as well, clearly they were happy to be going home too and she couldn't blame them. But something about them staying all night seemed to make her feel loved and she liked that feeling, although she wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

---------------------------

TBC

What do you think so far?

I've actually got a question. What parts of this series do you like the most? The serious romance stuff? The angst? Or others? Please review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Trivia: This is now the longest story in the series. :D

**Contagious**

"I can't believe you're gonna actually force me to stay in bed for two days!" Alex was pratically grolwing at Mike as she was pulling her bed covers over her body, whilst he stood beside the bed, trying not to jump in with her.

"Sorry. Docs orders!" Mike replied, in a low gruff voice.

Alex shot him a glare. Despite her bad attitude about the whole situation she knew Mike was right and that she had to so she could get better and not end up back in hospital. Knowing everyone as well as she did she knew that if she collapsed again they wouldn't even bother ringing 911, they'd just take her straight to the ER. "Doesn't mean I have to like it!" She told him, as she put her head on her pillow and looked at him as he offered a small smile.

"Do you want me to get rid of everyone?" He asked, knowing that Bobby, Eric and some other members of her family were in her living room. It seemed when a member of the Eames family was ill, they all did their part.

Alex nodded, trying to stifle a yawn, which didn't work. Mike turned to leave but stopped when Alex spoke, "You know you'd think after a spending all night and most of yesterday asleep I wouldn't be tired anymore." She mused, Mike turned back to her and smiled.

"Lucky for you then that you get to be in bed for two days!" Mike said, quickly turning to dodge the bed pillow that came rushing towards him. Unfortunately he didn't make it out the room before it hit him on his shoulders. She laughed at her victory and he refused to turn back around for fear of one landing in his face. He just closed her door behind him and walked into her living room.

To see a room full of faces turn to him expecting anything from him, hopefully news on Alex. But all Mike said was, "She's sleeping so if you guys just wanna leave and come back tomorrow..." The rest of the sentence was lost amidst the hussle and bussling of her family as they all reached for their coats and grabbed their gear.

He waited for them all to leave and Bobby was the last one to reach the door. "Is she okay?" Bobby asked, as Mike stood by the door.

"I'll stay with her. She'll be fine." Mike told him and Bobby nodding, trusting Mike to take care of his partner.

"Call me if..." Bobby started.

"I will." Mike said, interrupting slightly but not in a rude way. Bobby nodded again and then he turned to leave the house. Mike closed the door behind Bobby and locked it. When he turned around he saw Alex standing in the coridoor, wrapped in her blanket. "You're meant to be sleeping." He said, quietly as he walked over to her.

"I can't." She told him and he waited for a reason. "My ears are ringing - it's too quiet in here."

"You got used to the hospital noise?" Mike asked, incredulously. Alex shrugged and then nodded. Mike sighed and put an arm around her, gently guiding her back to bed. "Listen, here's how it is." He said as they reached her bed, "You made me stay in bed, so I'm making you stay in bed."

"Payback, eh?" Alex said, with a grin.

"Yep." Mike replied, happily. Alex sighed and got back into bed.

"You know, yours was a little easier. I mean you actually had a broken rib... it's not like you were going anywhere." She told him, logically. Then she looked at him thoughtfully as he sat down on the bed. "Do you still get pain?"

Mike nodded, "A little." Alex uncontrollably sneezed, thankfully the tissue box was right next to her bed.

"I hate being ill." She moaned as she wiped her hands and nose, then looked at Mike, "Are you my nurse now?"

Mike laughed, "I'm not wearing the uniform because you wouldn't wear it for me."

Alex snorted, "I wouldn't want that image, thanks." She laughed. Alex yawned and Mike nodded at her.

"Get some sleep." Mike stood up to leave but Alex grabbed his arm as he did so. "What?"

"Stay." She told him.

"Alex..." His tone warning. "You're ill and ... I don't want to catch the flu." She could tell it was some kind of excuse and that upset her. She let go of his arm and nodded. "I'll be out there though if you need me." Alex nodded again and Mike sighed, walking out the room and heading straight for the sofa. Even though his stomach was completely empty and he knew that he should eat something, he didn't because his mind was too full.

---------------------------

Alex had slept on and off for a couple of hours and was now lying wide awake, staring at her ceiling suddenly wondering why she never decorates her bedroom. It was serious need of some paint as the current layer of paint had cracks in a mile long. Alex sighed and tried to listen out for Mike, hoping he was still there and that he hadn't left her. She thought she could hear something but she wasn't sure. Ignoring the 'bed' order she got out and wrapped herself in her bed blanket. Slowly she walked out of the room and walked down the coridor to the living room to see Mike sitting on the sofa, with a mug in his hand, watching the TV, it looked like a DVD and she couldn't be sure because she didn't watch it but it looked like a Sinatra movie.

She sighed at the sight of that film and Mike turned round. She walked fully into the room and sat down on the sofa beside him. "You're supposed to be..." Mike started.

Alex interrupted, "I know, in bed. But I can't sleep anymore. So what's wrong with sitting?" She asked, and Mike thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"Alright, you win." He told her, in a deep voice and she could tell that he was tired. He tried to continue to watch the movie but he could feel her eyes burning into his skull as she was watching him. He turned to her to see she was deep in thought and it was obviously about him. "What?" Mike asked, curious to what she was thinking so hard about.

Alex seemed to swallow something, "Did you mean what you said?" Her voice was almost a whisper, and Mike couldn't tell if that was the flu or her feelings making her do that. She'd sounded fine before.

"Said? When?" Mike asked, her question didn't make sense to him.

Alex looked down at her hands and began fiddling with her fingers. She looked at him, trying to remain calm. "When we were at your place, after you'd been to the hospital." She was trying to jog his memory, she didn't want to say it in case he'd forgotton. "When we were falling to sleep."

Mike looked confused for one more second and then it hit him. "Ah." He said, looking at her. "I told you that I meant that."

"I know but..." Alex looked back at her room and then at him. "You wouldn't..."

"Alex, I didn't stay in there because you're ill." He told her, hoping it was a comfort. Here he was hurting her again, and he was silently berating himself for doing it again. He put his hand on her arm and stroked it gently. "You know you're ill. Look at how upset you are, you're not normally like this."

She looked at him directly in the eyes. "There was another reason, wasn't there?" The problem with dating a cop and vice versa is that they seem to always be able to spot hidden thoughts and feelings. Mike looked away for a moment, "You still blame yourself, don't you?" Mike looked at her but didn't answer, "I thought I'd told you about that."

"Alex, it's not as simple as that." Mike sighed, getting frustrated, more with himself than her. "I put you in hospital." Alex shook her head but Mike continued, "I put you in hospital because I was arrogant."

"Arrogant?" Alex asked, confused. This must have been something she'd missed.

Mike sighed, rubbing his mouth, he looked at her and said, "I told Barek that what I don't believe wouldn't hurt me." Mike looked away from her and continued, "But it hurt you instead."

"So... you're saying that voodoo is the reason I ended up in hospital? Because of your _arrogance_?" Alex still didn't believe it. "Now, come on, Mike. You know that's stupid. I don't believe in voodoo either. What if it was me?"

Mike shook his head, "You would never have been disrespectful."

Alex scoffed, "Ha. Are you so sure?" Mike looked at her and a grin started to break out onto his face. He shook his head when he thought about it some more. Alex laughed. "Okay, I'm going to tell you this one last time. I was in hospital for two reasons and yes, I got the poison ivy from you and if it makes you feel better, I forgive you. But I don't want you blaming yourself anymore. Got it?" Mike looked at her and she gave him a hard look that told him to disagree if he dared. He then nodded at her and she smiled. "So, you're coming to bed now, right?"

Mike looked at her and shook his head, "No, there was a third reason." Alex gave him an incredulous look, a frown forming on her face as she was puzzled. Mike looked in the direction of her bedroom and then back at her, trying not to laugh at her facial expression. "If I go in that bed with you, I guarantee it won't be to sleep." Alex smiled, "And trust me, I don't want... I do want... but not whilst your ill." She did find it a little strange because they had shared a bed before, but she guessed that those situations were different to this one and ever since they'd admitted feelings for each other they hadn't directly slept in the same bed since then.

"So let me get this straight." Alex said, a small amused smile on her face. "You don't want to go to bed because you're afraid that you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself?" As Mike was nodding, Alex's smile was forming a huge grin across her face.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Mike said, sarcastically as he rubbed his hair.

Alex nodded, laughing. "I do." Still laughing she continued, "I can't tell if it's because I'm irresistable or it's just because of who you are."

Mike grinned, "It's a little bit of both, I think."

Her laugh turned into a smile and then her face turned serious. Mike watched as she did so, his curiosity rising. She gave him a soft smile when she said, "That means alot to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "That you're willing to wait for me." She was almost whispering as she spoke into his ear.

Smiling, Mike wrapped his arms around her and rested his face into the nape of her neck, not caring about the hair tickling his nose. "You're welcome." he whispered into her hair.

-----------------------------

Let me know what you think by leaving a review. :)

They make me happy and I like being happy.


End file.
